<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fleeting by chuchotements</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656567">fleeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuchotements/pseuds/chuchotements'>chuchotements</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Block B</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuchotements/pseuds/chuchotements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jiho’s grin is loud in the silence and jaehyo presses his ear closer to the phone as if the physical feeling might replace the heat missing at his side.<br/>——<br/>dumping the tiniest drabbles you’ve ever seen from 2018 that i found in my notes.</p><p>one moment from those rare times they are together in the privacy of jiho’s apartment</p><p>one grad school au where jaehyo downloads tinder</p><p>one moment where they have an intl call while jiho is on his world tour</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Jaehyo/Woo Jiho | Zico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fleeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>082418</em>
</p><p>"hyung... do you love me?"</p><p>they're lying in bed—they are rarely anywhere else, alone like this—and jaehyo has frozen halfway into propping himself up on his elbow. the answer, so obvious, so aged, is swollen in his throat, having suddenly inflated in its hurry to get out. he chokes, almost, at the thought of forcing something that has gestated in darkness into the light so quickly.</p><p>it stays in his throat. he finds the next easiest thing, scrambles for it, asks around a laugh: "do you love me back?"</p><p>a kiss is attempted, a lean up, a coded smile, but jaehyo stops it with a finger to lips—asks for a verbal response instead of physical, for once.</p><p>jiho's stutters are silent. </p><p>———</p><p>
  <em>041418</em>
</p><p>jaehyo wouldn’t call tinder a good time; maybe an extremely average time... definitely not a bad time. every date he’d been on had been in the realm of mediocre, from mediocre conversations to mediocre fucks. but jaehyo also chalked that up to himself being mediocre (despite people telling him otherwise), so he never thought that much about it. in a way he’d been lucky, since things had never dipped below pretty okay. but they had never gone above that, either.</p><p>until jiho.</p><p>it starts with a swipe.</p><p>he’s letting his thumb do the usual sway over the screen—left left left right left right left left left—pausing only momentarily at a particularly cute face, and laughing to himself as he swipes because he knows they’ll never match. </p><p>he’s gone back to peppering his social work textbook with highlights when there’s a small chime over the acoustic in his ears; he pauses spotify and double taps his phone to return to the dating app.</p><p>
  <em>woo jiho liked you back!</em>
</p><p>jaehyo blinks.</p><p>fox-like eyes peered at him from the profile icon, plump lips pulled into a coy smile coupled with a strong chin and high cheekbones. self-consciously his hand finds his own face, pressing at the flesh there. he licks his lips. </p><p>
  <em>hi handsome :)</em>
</p><p>is all it reads.</p><p>his thumb hovers over the keyboard.<br/>
the situation stank of danger, in the hansel and gretel kind of way.</p><p>he sighs and takes the bait anyway.</p><p>
  <em>hey</em>
</p><p>———</p><p>
  <em>110718</em>
</p><p>“did it go well?”</p><p>jaehyo listens to jiho’s smile over the phone. he cuts into his crackled huff of laughter.</p><p>“nevermind, what am i saying, of course it did.”</p><p>jiho’s grin is loud in the silence and jaehyo presses his ear closer to the phone as if the physical feeling might replace the heat missing at his side.</p><p>“yeah, it was amazing.”</p><p>“yeah?”</p><p>“i managed to speak spanish! and- and all the fans knew all the words. in spain! fans in spain! they love block b, hyung. they love us.”</p><p>“i’m so glad,” is all jaehyo can say. he wants to say as little as possible, if only to listen to jiho more. they could stand still and say nothing and it would be enough to be connected by radio signals across continents. he’s not thinking about the international call fee as jiho rambles about the concert, voice bright despite the static.</p><p>“-ate SO much, it’s honestly crazy that we haven’t died yet.”</p><p>laughter. “please don’t.”</p><p>quiet.</p><p>“hey uh...”</p><p>quiet.</p><p>“i miss you, too.”</p><p>quiet.</p><p>“i’m so happy for you. talk again later?”</p><p>“yes, yeah. go get some sleep, you better not have pulled an all-nighter playing video games again.”</p><p>“i uhhhhhhhhh-“</p><p>laughter.</p><p>“good night, hyo.”</p><p>“good night, jiho.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’m out of fandom now, have been for a while, but these two are eternal otp. i guess i really had a lot of feelings about the complex relationship they had (have?), and had to jot them down. in my brain, it’s mostly unbalanced in that jaehyo is so dedicated to jiho but jiho can never commit for a host of reasons. sometimes—sometimes!—jiho meets him in the middle and jaehyo is always grateful when he’s there. that said, they love each other a lot. jaeco fans will understand. thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>